Gossip Girl: May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour
by LittleSkyBlue
Summary: When the city lights are calling that's when you'd better run. With Katniss returning from her time away not even time was wasted in waiting for her. With her ex-boyfriend and bestfriend sleeping together and the boy she really loves on the status of 'taken' things are bound to get worse. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.
1. I: Want You Back For Good

So after a long break away I've re-started by whole account, this new selection will be Hunger Games/Gossip Girl. The characters will be listed in this order:

Serena : Katniss (K) Lily Bass : Katniss's Mom (Katherine)

Daniel : Peeta (P) Rufus : Peeta's dad (Harry)

Chuck : Gale (Big G) (Gales dad) Bart Bass : Haymitch

Blair : Glimmer (G) (Glimmer's Mom) Eleanor Waldorf : Effie Trinket

(Glimmers dad) Cyrus Rose : Caesar Flickerman

Nate : Cato (Big C) Georgina Sparks : Johanna Mason (GG)

Jenny : Clove (Lil C)

Eric : Marvel (Lil M)

Vanessa : Madge (M)

The story lines will follow SOME of Gossip Girls but apart from that half will be made up. Only Hunger Games characters are being used and I will not be using Panem or Districts. The world will be purely Gossip Girl but with the HG characters. Any questions? PM me and they'll be added in the A/N next update.

Thank you.

**Morning Upper-East-Siders today is one cold winter's day! Apart from the cold I manage to warm myself up with a mug of hot coco and a blast. Want to know the deets? G and C are took each other's big V card at G's mommy's engagement party. Whilst, Big G is out talking business with daddy. And with Lil C attaching to G like a mosquito you'd think she was desperate for that crown. And big bro is bagging a hoe, P was spotted grabbing his own V card. Uh oh, M what will K think. Speaking off the devil wasn't that the 'mystery girl' hopping off the train at Central Park this morning? SPOTTED: Ex-Queen K coming back for her crown. Better watch out G, this one's a fighter.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**

"What?!" Glimmer pounced off Cato's lap as she stared down at the phone angered by the blast she just received. Cato stood too slightly confused. "What is it?" He asked.

"Gossip Girl." Glimmer muttered in panic as she dialled in Penelope's number. She pressed it to her ear as it rung.

"_G!" She answered._

"Is it true?" Glimmer demanded.

"_Afraid so." Penelope answered worriedly._

She hung up and looked at Cato who grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with desperation to understand, "Glimmer, what is going on?"

"Katniss is back." She answered darting off to get dressed out of her gown. Cato's face fell and his heart nearly hit a dead stop. She was back? But why?

_Knock knock._

They both froze and starred at each other with absolute anxiety, the bed was in disarray after they'd slept in it and his stuff was everywhere. "Sh." Glimmer whispered before the door opened and in came Dorota.

"Miss Glimmer, Miss Katniss is here to see you." Then she spotted Glimmer coming out of the wardrobe as Cato slowly slid under the bed.

"Oh… um… wait." She ran around grabbing Cato's pants and shirt and shoes throwing them under the duvet before sorting out the bedding. Once down she ran her hand through her hair and nodded. Dorota raised a brow curiously before calling Katniss up.

"Hey, G!" Katniss walked in looking as fresh as a newly cropped daisy.

"Oh, K! I didn't expect to see you back! I just got the blast!" Glimmer acted surprised.

"Yeah, um, I know I have so much explaining to do… why I disappeared and all." Katniss sighed crossing her arms.

"Yes, you do." Glimmer's smile dropped, "You left me here all summer. Why?"

"I… I really- it's complicated," Glimmer sighed, "But nothing I can't explain after a few cocktails, right?" Katniss tried.

"I don't know, K." Glimmer mumbled biting her bottom lip hard as she tried to avoid eye contact with Katniss.

"Fine! Don't worry about it, just call me. Tonight okay." Katniss gave up and retraced her steps out of the room sighing.

Katniss had left her all summer long and even longer with no text, no calls, no letters or even a blast from Gossip Girl. The anger Glimmer felt toward her couldn't be explained, and right now she was glad she was sleeping to Cato, to get back at Katniss.

"Get out." She murmured to Cato as he appeared from under the bed.

"Fine." He muttered.

oOo

"Mom?" Katniss called out into the apartment as she exited the elevator. Everything was the same as usual, the fire crackled and the lovely scent of lavender circulated across the room. Katniss dumped her bags by the wall and called out again, "Marvel?"

No one was there. She's just tried Glimmer's but obviously wasn't so much as welcome. It was only three and a half months she was gone for. At least it wasn't a year.

She walked down the hall toward her bedroom and pushing it open saw a bunch of boxes and dresses on racks stored in there. "What the hell?"

"Katniss!" Her mother called out to her. She turned and marched back toward her mother who was holding a brief case and dressed in her business suite. Katniss distracted herself from this and ordered, "What is going on? My room!"

"Katniss, dear, calm down. You were gone for a while I didn't think you'd come back so early so I put a bit of work in there for the time being." Katherine tutted.

"No, Mom! That is my room. How long did you think I'd be gone, two years?" Katniss furrowed her brows.

"Well next time _don't_ just dart off on the next train that docks!" Katherine said, "I'm sorry but you left in such a unadvised way maybe now you know how it feels."

"Oh wow Mom that's just great!" Katniss rolled her eyes. "I had problems."

"We all have problems, you just cower. Seriously, Katniss, I thought you'd grown up a long time ago." Katherine walked to the kitchen switching on the coffee machine.

"Do you realise how selfish that is?" Katniss stated.

"No, do you realise how selfish you are and you were being when you left!" Katherine shook her head. Katniss was ready to retaliate until her cell buzzed.

**Pete: Katniss, your back! GG, I've been checking it since you left. Please, ring me. Maybe we could talk tonight or… something? X**

Katniss remembered Peeta was the last person she talked to before she left. She remembered that night. The two kissing. Their last kiss, he had called it before allowing her to go. He's expected her to come back and had got worried obviously. Out of everyone she knew, he was the most reliable and sensible. She smiled at the text.

**Kat: Meet me at the Park. Ten minutes by the lake. X P.S. I missed you too.**

oOo

"Who is that?" Clove asked Peeta as he started to put on his coat, she walked to the kitchen counter pouring out some milk into a glass.

"To see Katniss, she's back." He told his little sister. Clove was only 'little' to him by three years, sixteen years old and already more involved in the 'Gossip Girl' world than him. Probably because he only met Katniss last year and kissed her a few months ago. But Clove was more involved and active than him. She followed Glimmer and had been for two years now.

He put on his satchel and turned at Clove said, "I better be off in a bit anyway, Glimmer said she has some 'mission' for us all. Don't say anything to anyone."

"Trust me, I have not the time or care for that." He said to her.

"See, that's why I like having a big brother who doesn't care about Glimmer's world. You don't tend to get too involved." She sipped her drink.

"Yeah, I totally intend to diverse their course." He raised his cell on a picture of Katniss on the Gossip Girl site.

"Ah. Go get her." Clove nodded. He chuckled and walked out shutting the door behind him anxiously going toward his doom.

oOo

She slowly walked down toward the lake her coat tightly wrapped around her and a cake and two coffees in hand. Peeta liked jam rock cake and foamy cinnamon coffee. She knew from the first time they'd met. In fact that was how they met, he found her phone at school and was returning it and they'd walked to the coffee shop together that morning.

Katniss saw someone stood there by the lake already, she doubted it was Peeta by the fact it was a she and had a slim waist and long curled hair. Katniss stopped by the bench and carefully sat down putting the coffee beside her and the cake in one of the empty holders.

"Oh, Katniss." The girl turned to her smiling.

"Erm, do I know you?" Katniss tried to remember the familiar face of this girl.

"Madge. Madge Green." The girl laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Peeta's friend." Katniss nodded remembering meeting her at a bookstore she owned last year when she went to thank Peeta for giving her phone back.

"Well… actually more like _girl_friend." She grinned awkwardly.

"Oh… right." Katniss stood picking up the coffee's and cake seeing Peeta arrive at Madge's side already holding coffees and cream cakes.

"Katniss! It's so great to see you!" Peeta beamed at her. Katniss's heart fell and smashed in her stomach as she tried to smile.

"Um, yeah. Hey." She looked away.

"Oh, you got stuff already. Well, I just got these for me and Madge. You met Madge didn't you?" Peeta tried to make conversation.

"Yes, she's nice! Oh and I noticed that. I got your favourite cake, rock and jam. Sorry for the lack of a third coffee I didn't realise we were having a party." Katniss laughed nervously.

"Well, actually I don't like rock and jam, me and Madge both like cream cakes and still coffee. I'm sorry, I should've told you!" Peeta cringed.

"Apparently so." Katniss refrained herself from screaming at them.

"You wanted to talk?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's okay I'll find Glimmer. It's nice seeing you again and you, Madge. Sorry, I have to go. Congratulations on… the two of you." Katniss shrugged before turning on her heels and walking away from them.

"That was awkward." Madge bit her lip.

"God, I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry, Madge. I just want you two to show each other." Peeta apologised.

"It's fine. She'll like me soon." Madge said attempting to make the situation easier. Peeta held her hips and pulled her into a kiss.

oOo

Katniss threw the stuff into the trash as she stopped outside the gate of the park. She looked back only to see them kissing. _Great!_ She marched away from the entrance and aimed to go home and sort things with her Mom.

"Oh, Katniss." A familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned around.

"Cato, hey." She addressed him nervously.

"Are you okay? You look flustered." He said to her.

"No I'm okay, you?" She looked at him tucking her hands in the pockets of her coat. He knew she kissed Peeta before she had left New York. He was in the group of Gossip Girl's victims.

"Yeah, good. Well, welcome back." He nodded.

"Yes. I'm back." She sighed wishing she wasn't. She took it as they were over when the blast was sent out around the City. Or the world. After that she hadn't even glimpsed at Gossip Girl. She swore she never will.

"See you around." Cato got into the car shutting the door. Katniss did nothing but watch as his limo drive off into the traffic. No one was there. It was just her standing now.

**Welcome back, K. Aren't we all happy to see you! With P and M having a Prince and Princess tale together and C and G having their fairy-tale flings, looks like your invitation got lost in the mail. Don't worry K I'll never forget you. Enjoy winter in New York alone, I hear it's going to bitter and colder as ever.**

**XOXO - Gossip Girl**


	2. II: You're Uninvited

**Ah, Friday. Many songs revolve around this magical day, the love, the cosy nights oh and the glamorous parties that bring a good 'ole bitch-out. But you want to know what I like most about Friday? The Upper East Side starts thriving. With K officially dubbed 'Stranger' who will take over the crown? Well, G, of course! That's unless K wants to fight. Like they say, no mercy till the sun goes down. Good luck, kitties.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl.**

Katniss woke on Gales couch in a heap of duvets after her worrying caused her to toss and turn repetitively. She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her stepbrother sure was helpful sometimes. She heard the giggling of girls as they prance in his bedroom the sense that they were naked put Katniss into moving mode. It was an hour till school anyway. She had spare school stuff from home before she went to meet Dan knowing there was now possible way she could stay in that room. She quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready until bumping into Gale.

"Morning, precious." He joked, a towel around his waist, "Tell that headmistress I'll be rather… late today."

"Ew. I don't care nor wish to think about what you are doing in there." Katniss raised her brows hearing more laughter.

"Yes, that's what they all say." Gale chuckled.

"No, that's what I say." Katniss shook her head before walking into the bathroom, "Oh and Gale?" She leaned out of the door.

"Yes?" He turned back.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Katniss grinned before shutting the door to climb into the warm running shower.

oOo

"Hey." Harry looked up as his kids finally arrived from their bedrooms, Clove already reading the latest blast and Peeta plumping himself as the counter taking his Dad's famous breakfast waffles. "Morning." Peeta replies pouring out some orange.

"Clove?" He looked at her as she idly put two waffles on her plate.

"Mm. Yeah, morning Dad." She nodded texting.

"So what is on today?" Harry asked Peeta feeling he was listening more.

"Well, I'm meeting Madge at the book store later today to help unload some new stock that has arrived." Peeta said.

"How is the store getting on?" Harry wondered.

"Ah, good still a bit empty but soon we will be attracting crowds." Peeta said biting into his waffle as Clove finally looked up at them both as if coming out from the world's biggest daydream. Putting her phone down, she sipped her juice.

"I got to go out tonight Dad, Glimmer's hosting a get-together." Clove looked at her Father nervously as she played with her hair.

"Fine but not till late." Harry told her, "Your sixteen not twenty, you can't go wandering in New York at night."

"Dad we lived here our whole lives I'm pretty sure I won't." She laughed.

"Right, just be careful." Harry warned her.

"God, I wish you'd not follow that Glimmer around like a fly around- it's just stupid. You only sit there for two hours for the weekly gossip." Peeta caught Harry's eye and they both knew that it was a wrong idea to confront her, she'll kick a fuss.

"Only because you missed your chance, what with Katniss leaving after your kiss. Tell me was you really that bad?" She raised a brow.

"Not bad enough for her to come back." Peeta muttered.

"Right, you're late, get to school." Harry quickly dismissed the awkward conversation. He, like any parent, didn't wish to hear about his children's love life.

oOo

Glimmer wandered through the courtyard after school taking place on their table, the flock of girls who followed were all busy on their cell phones and either sat around her or on the table with her. She glanced up groaning as Katniss started toward her grinning as if nothing was really happening that had impact on her. _Boy was she wrong_.

"Hey, G." Katniss went to sit next to her but Penelope budged up taking the space. Katniss chuckled curiously but crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Just no room. Sorry, K." Glimmer said carelessly.

"K, do we have a problem here?" Katniss asked almost taken back by Glimmer's attitude toward her. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

"No, no problem. Now if you mind, could you move you're blocking our view?" Glimmer murmured glancing up at her from her phone.

Katniss turned nearly giving up on trying to be civil with Glimmer. But something told her to stand her ground. Not let Glimmer get the best of her and to strike back. She stopped dead and turned a big grin on her face.

"Hey, G, want to catch up tonight?" She didn't wait for a reply, "Say _Rocco_ seven o'clock tonight?" She turned almost laughing at Glimmer's stunned and furious face, her mouth uttered soundless words and search for as voice.

"Wait!" Clove warned before we and Katniss clashed in the hallway, luckily out of sight from Glimmer and her flock.

"I'm so sorry." Katniss stood up helping Clove to her feet, milkshake spilt down both of them and the others in the bin as they flew out of Cloves hands.

"No, it was my fault! I'm so, so sorry!" Clove looked around helplessly.

"Hey, don't cry over spilt milk its fine." Katniss smiled.

"No, just those were Glimmers and… I'm dead. I'm so dead!" Clove's eyes widened with panic. Katniss took her arm and led her into the bathroom before anybody else saw them both stood in milkshake. She shut the door and faced Clove.

"Wash yourself off." She gave Clove a load of paper towels and started running the big sink. "Don't worry about Glimmer, she's just a bully. That's all she does. All she'll ever do. You ignore her okay? Best not know her than waste your life following her." Katniss told Clove.

"You don't luck her much, huh?" Clove wondered, "I thought you two were like Bonnie and Clyde." She laughed.

"No, used to be. Bonnie and Clyde's more alive than we are." Katniss shrugged wiping herself off with a few paper towels.

"So what made you change your mind about her?" Clove asked.

"As you know, I kissed Peeta," They both shared an awkward glance, "That moment it was blasted for several days until it evaporated. But with that everything changed. It was as if it was frowned upon." Katniss shrugged.

"Like it ruined everything?" Clove sympathised.

"Kind of. But there was a silver lining and I found it." Katniss said.

"And what was that?" Clove asked her.

"I came home." Katniss grinned.

oOo

"So what does this go into?" Peeta asked Madge as he tried to sort out the Fiction bookcase holding a concrete slab of a book. Madge climbed off the ladder and walked toward him.

"Oh, well, this is Sci-fi. We don't have many of those so just put them in there anyway." Madge looked at the cover then returned up the ladder. Peeta slotted the book on the shelf again before looking at the small amount of books that they'd got through, well it was a massive amount. The empty boxes still cluttered the floor. Peeta wandered to the windows and checked the metal shutters were down, the doors were not covered yet so she just shut the blinds. "Madge, come here." He turned around leaning against the door.

"What?" Madge murmured from the ladder reading the spines of the books carefully. Peeta rolled his eyes smiling, he loved how she was so much into the work.

"Just come here." He watched as she climbed back down the ladder and walked toward him running a hand through her hair.

"Peeta, we have to get these done before we open tom-" Madge started but he pulled her into a long kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they embraced their kisses. Then Madge pulled away grinning. "There's room in the back."

"Lead the way." Peeta chuckled.

oOo

"So, girls. Whilst K sits in a bar all on her own tonight I've come up with the little plan we have already named." Glimmer crossed her legs sipping her sweet tea.

"Ooh. Anything, G!" Penelope giggled giddily. Clove watched silently and with a slight annoyance at the others. Why would they want to hurt Katniss? She's so nice?

"Shush." Glimmer snaps at Penelope, "Don't be to chappy. Now, this plan consists of your sneakiness, cunning and Gossip Girl."

They all looked at each other with grins apart from Clove who stared down at her lap uncomfortably. She didn't see the fun in hurting someone.

"Miss G, your wish is our command." Katy McCall beamed.

**Uh oh! What a day! K sat in a bar alone? Doesn't that just shout out L-O-N-E-R? Doesn't seem fazed but will once she takes action. We are waiting for the time. Just call it, K. Whilst we are sure G is brewing something, we spot someone else in the mix. Does the name Lil C strike horror? Non? Then let's hope that brew G's making isn't too deadly. **

**XOXO – Gossip Girl.**


	3. III: Tainted Love

**The weeks end, what a beautiful thing to have! Some get off work, so off school but never off me. We all need a break sometimes but Gossip Girl doesn't take breaks, breaks are for the people who sink. And as you know I swim better than anyone. Say-say, have you heard the one about a G who kept secrets? Neither have we and that's why it's curious that our Queen G's sneaking into the Hamptons alone. Ah G, we'll get down to it soon. Like I say, I swim better.**

**XOXO - Gossip Girl.**

"So son, I'm sure you'll understand we don't take any profit. The highest recommendation of money is what we aim for." Haymitch told Gale sipping his gin.

Gale nodded, "But I thought we aimed to please the public, the order was to ensure the safety of everyone her no just profit."

"Son, you have much to learn!" Haymitch chuckled. "The public aren't all that matter in this. I thought you knew that Hawthorne Industries is for the earn and not the keep." He sat back and shook his head, "Much to learn."

"Then teach me!" Gale stood angrily.

"Very well, you want to be taught? Tonight, Franz Place eight o'clock. I'll show you what it's like to own a business." Haymitch stood as he heard Katherine walk in after an afternoon shopping with Katniss.

"Darling!" She pecked her husband and smiled at Gale, "Gale. How have you two been? Not trying to plan mass destruction I hope?" She chuckled.

"No, no. I hope not." He looked at Gale and raised his eyebrows before looking at Katherine, "How was your day, Dear?"

"Good, I got some clothes for tonight's meeting." Katherine told him.

"I can't wait to see you there. Got to run." He kissed her again before smiling at Katniss, "Katniss." He nodded.

"Evening, Haymitch." She shrugged and sat on the kitchen counter as Haymitch walked out leaving her, Katherine and Gale alone.

"Katherine. Katniss." Gale gave a nod and turned to leave.

"Wait, Gale." Katniss called to him. "Is it okay if I come over later to get my stuff, Mom's cleared the bedroom out?"

"Fine." He tossed her spare keys and left. Katniss turned to her mother who was laying out her dresses she just got.

"Will I see you at the meeting tonight?" Katherine asked.

"No, I might just stay in you know… or go see Marvel." Katniss said.

Katherine turned around and nodded, "Oh… okay. If you do tell him I love him and am thinking about him." She said.

"Okay." Katniss lied. She wouldn't tell him that it just upsets him. Ever since Katherine put him in the hospital he was an outsider. No one went to see him as much as Clove or her. She left the apartment before getting a call.

oOo

"Hey, Katniss, It's Glimmer." Glimmer beamed as Katniss answered her call she paced up and down her bedroom curling her hair around her index finger. "Yeah, well I was actually calling to apologise about the other night. I was wrong to of left you." She listened to Katniss as she grew happier each moment they talked. "Well I was just wondering, tonight at that small coffee place across the road from Peeta's friend's store?"

As soon as Katniss said yes her heart almost skipped a beat.

"See you, K." She hung up and turned to see Penelope and Katy sat on the bed giggling, soon giggles turned into laughs and Glimmer pounced on the bed. "Now, Penelope, will you do the honours of the call?"

"I sure do, G." Penelope grinned picking up her phone and dialling the next number into it. Glimmer watched and heard a knock on her bedroom door. Racing toward it she ran into the hall way and saw Cato.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Glimmer frowned slightly.

"I got bored watching ESPN. Came to see my baby." Cato said and cupped her face, "How about we go into the bedroom?"

"No, no. Dorota is cleaning it." She said quickly and pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay, want to hang out?" Cato asked her.

"No, can't. I have some work to get to." Glimmer lied and saw Cato's disappointment. She grabbed his cheeks and pecked his lips before darting back into the bedroom.

oOo

"How are you feeling?" Katniss asked Marvel holding his hand tightly as he sat up in his bed after a long days walk around the gardens of the hospital.

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Marvel murmured irritably.

"Listen, Marvel, I had to go. This place wasn't right for me. I wasn't right for me. You must understand, you out of everybody must understand. Now I didn't come here to discuss me, I came to see my brother." She semi hugged him. Marvel had no way to get from her so hugged her slightly back. She could tell he was annoyed.

"I understand. Finally someone came to see me. I didn't find out you were back until Clove visited the other day." He told her, splitting from the hug.

"She's been visiting you?" Katniss tilted her head.

"Yes, she's the only one in months." Marvel sighed, "I told her not to bother anymore but she comes back trying to even the days out."

"Sounds like she cares." Katniss said.

"Sounds like she has nothing better to do." Marvel muttered.

"Hey, hey. Don't be spiteful now." Katniss shook her head.

"How is Glimmer?" Marvel asked. He didn't have any clue that they weren't friends as he is cut off from sites like Gossip Girl.

"I don't know. We kind of had a falling out. But she wants to meet up, I'm not sure if I should go though." Katniss said looking down.

"Go, get your friend back." Marvel smiled.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Coming from the mental one, you need a friend. You're a wreck." Marvel chuckled. Katniss took his hand again and beamed.

"Thank you Dr Everdeen." She joked. They both burst into unexpected laughter.

oOo

Peeta got into the elevator to go up to the café from the public library that sat tall and grand. It would take him at least three minutes to get up there due to the size of the place. He told Madge that he was going up to get DR. Martin's new book and a Refresha. "Oh wait!" Katniss jumped into the elevator quickly catching him by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asked grinning as the doors closed and he hit the third floor button.

"Glimmer told me to meet her here so I'm going." Katniss answered standing in corner, both away from each other. There was that silence that Peeta and Katniss both feared whilst in a compact space together alone. It made them look away worriedly as they crossed their arms and thought about something different. Or tried.

Then with a thump the elevator stopped midway between second and third floor sending them flying to the floor, Peeta caught the side of the elevator grabbing Katniss's hand and helping her up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, though my tights aren't." She stretched out her left leg with was dirty and ripped. Peeta walk away uncomfortably and he didn't refrain from showing it.

"What? Are _you_ okay?" Katniss put her leg down and frowned.

Peeta ignored her question and kept tapping the red emergency button. "Peeta!" She smacking his arm away, "Don't ignore me."

"What? Nothing is wrong with me!" Peeta shouted.

"Good, so don't shout at me!" Katniss yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do and how to treat even _you_! You, after everything you did you still think you have the right to tell me what to do?" Peeta hissed.

"Peeta, you know why I had to leave! I couldn't be that person still!" Katniss reminded him.

"But why, Katniss, why did you kiss me straight before you left. All summer I thought of nothing but you. So tell me, do you know how I feel?" Peeta sighed.

"Yes, now I do. Every time I see you with Madge, every time I see Cato and every time I see Glimmer and my Mom and my brother! I know I let them all down and that I lost you." She said to him indignantly.

"No, you can't lose what you never had, Katniss. We were nothing." He muttered.

"Nothing?" Katniss shrugged, "You were something to me. I saw you in those final weeks and I was jealous of your life. How you were so free and careless. And when I spoke to you I found that bit of myself which told me get out of there. Add a new chapter in my life."

"So you kissed me and fled? And there I was thinking I was an embarrassing thing of The Everdeen Past." Peeta said sarcastically.

"Then you obviously don't know that I was inspired by you, you helped me to leave. I finally saw everything clearly because of you." Katniss said to him. "Don't let me lose you. Not you. You're the only one I have left."

Peeta looked away letting out a breath as he sat on the floor putting his head into his hands moaning. "Katniss, we can't do this. Not now I'm with Madge. You're in a bad place right now were nothings clear and stuff. But we can't do this."

"I understand. But for what it's worth I want to keep my friend." Katniss said to him.

"Yeah… so do I." Peeta looked up at her.

oOo

"Hey, get in." A limo pulled up alongside Cato as he strolled along the pathway outside his house, he stopped and looked over to see Gale in the back with two glasses of champagne.

"Great." Cato needed a night out to let go of everything. The stress of not being able to see Glimmer because of her pushing him away constantly. He got in and took the glass before seeing the group of girls sat giggling g and drinking in the back.

"Time to let loose." Gale grinned at him. "Are you ready to step on to the wild side?"

"You know me well." Cato laughed as they drove of down to the night life were booze, girls and parties were going wild.

oOo

"We're moving." Peeta said as the elevator reached the third floor after half an hour of stopping. They both stood at the door.

"I don't feel in the mood for coffee now." Katniss mumbled crossing her arms.

"Neither do I. Truth kind of cuts your taste, right?" Peeta said pressing the ground floor button. All he got from Katniss was a weak shrug. "Listen, we spoke a lot in this elevator, a lot came through and flew out but we never did this." Peeta said.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked before being pulled into Peeta's warm arms tightly. She felt herself smile as she cuddled into him closing her eyes. If she could, she'd freeze this moment, right here right now.

The doors slid open and the sound of multiple clicks of cameras sounded from the doors, Katniss opened her eyes and saw Glimmer stood with Penelope, Katy and two other girls one of whom was Madge. Katniss moved out of Peeta's arms and starred at Glimmer, "How could you? You bitch." She hissed.

"Ooh. I'll watch the tongue, K. Not looking good for you at all." Glimmer laughed and walked off with the other girls. It wasn't long till Peeta left her and ran for Madge.

"No! Peeta! That's it, I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Madge shouted pushing him.

"Listen, it was a friendly hug! Stop over-reacting!" Peeta shouted at her.

"Me over reacting? If I'm over-reacting right now maybe it's not time to stop!" Madge screamed at him.

"What is that meant to mean?" Peeta frowned.

"That you have the choice not to see her again or leave me." Madge walked off. That just left Katniss sat on the elevator floor her hand to her head and Peeta in the library. Both broken hearted but with choices.

**News about K and G has come fist to fist? Fancy a lovely snappy shot of K and P together? I aim to please. Though with a new choice for P will he take the big M or the Lil K? Its sink or swim and already some are dead. Let's just sit and wait to see how this sorts out shall we? I have a feeling it'll be a long trip.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl.**


	4. IV: Karma

**Morning, Upper East Siders. Today is brunch. I love brunch, the strawberry pancakes and freshly squeezed juice. But you know what's best? The daily gossip. That's my favourite thing at brunch. Every Upper East Sider put together in harmony. But why do I see a smuggled Lil C in the pack? Get out of there child, you're playing with fire. But on further news, with P sticking with his darling M it leaves K all alone with no one but Mommy dearest to buddy to. Here-here. Where was Big C last night? Word is him and that G was on a raunchy night out. Sorry G. Sucks to be you.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**

"Katniss, could you please try a smile for the brunch." Katherine gripped her daughters arm as she stood in the corner watching Glimmer talk with a group of her flock. As she got pulled away she grabbed a glass of juice as they reached the dinner table. "Mom, I don't want to be here. You know that." Katniss muttered sipping her juice.

"Yes, but I'd rather you remove that hope from your head and realise that we are here now and we don't want to attract any more negative thoughts on our family. After your brother then your Father leaving us and my marriage to Haymitch we aren't their best friend right now." Katherine told Katniss quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Haymitch asked a drink in his hand as he took Katherine's hand.

"Oh, just the face my daughter can't even try to seem happy." Katherine gave look at Katniss that look her to show some cheeriness.

"Come on dear, your fight with your friend won't be forever." Haymitch patted her shoulder, Katniss moved away.

"For your information, it's more than a fight," Katniss caught Glimmer's eye from across the room, "It's ending, from now." Katniss walked away to sit down.

"Here, have a drink, darling. I need to find my son." Haymitch pecked Katherine's cheek as she sighed. He walked off toward Gale.

"Katniss." Clove run up to Katherine catching her by surprise.

"Clove, what are you doing here? Is your brother here?" Katniss looked around quickly only to be disappointed when Clove answered,

"No, just me. Glimmer invited me."

"Oh?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, of course I had to work for it, I had to deliver some dresses to her house in two hours from the West Side." Clove said.

"God, Clove." Katniss sighed, "What did I tell you?"

"Yes, I know. But let's ignore that for a moment." Clove took her hand and walked to the bathroom with her.

oOo

"Glimmer," Cato walked up to her and her friends who discussed their latest scandal on Katniss and Peeta and what happens next.

"Wait a minute." Glimmer muttered idly carrying on.

"No! Now!" Cato grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her friends stopping by the balcony and walking out with her. It was empty so it gave them time to talk.

"What is wrong with you?" Glimmer hissed pulling her hand from him.

"I know what you did to Katniss! That wasn't nice. Peeta was innocent he didn't need to be dragged into all of this!" Cato argued.

"Yes, he did! And you can't say I'm not nice. I read this morning's blast." Cato's face fell dramatically to a point where his cheeks fluttered red. "Yes, so don't you say that about me again! How could you?"

"No, how could _we_?" Cato shook his head. We had it coming for doing the same to Katniss. You had it coming. So maybe now I'm worth your time." Cato glared at her. She searched for words as her eyes stung with tears.

"Cato… I never… I understand. We can put this behind us." Glimmer pleaded.

"Maybe." He shrugged before turning and leaving her stood on the balcony. She couldn't cry, she was Glimmer Waldorf. She _never_ cried!

oOo

"What is it?" Katniss asked Clove as they stopped inside a cubicle Clove pulling out her IPad and turning it on. Katniss watching carefully wondering what she was meant to be looking at. Clove finally got an image which was a video.

"This." She lifted it to show Katniss the video. It was very familiar were she was filming it in fact she also thought it was Glimmers bedroom door. Then the camera moved in and through the edge of the slightly open door she saw it. There was Cato on top of Glimmer _kissing_. "Turn it off."

"What?" Clove move the IPad away as Katniss felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Turn it off!" She ordered Clove. Clove quickly turned the video of and put the IPad back into her back as fast as she could.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't do it to hurt you. Just to give you easy pay-back on Glimmer for what she did to you and Peeta last night." Clove told her.

"How would this be pay back if it hurts me?" Katniss sniffed the tears back.

"Because it justifies how right you are and how wrong she is as you did nothing bad but got cheated on with your best friend." Clove said to her rubbing the side of Katniss's arm.

"Wait, it's not the first time?" Katniss frowned looked away disgusted at not only Glimmer and Cato but herself.

"Well, we were told not to say but. A few months before you left when you were still officially with Cato it began." Clove told her.

"Oh my god." Katniss put her head in her hands as Clove put her arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll get rid of it. Don't worry consider it gone." Clove said.

"No, give it to me. This bitch is going down." Katniss spoke through the tears looking at Clove. And slowly, Clove gave her the memory stick.

oOo

**KAT: Pete, I know we aren't allowed to see each other but please, come to my mother's show tonight. We need to talk. Urgently. Then it's goodbye. **

Peeta sighed standing from the couch catching Madge by surprise, she stood with him frowning as she walked toward him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, I mean… I need to run an errand for a friend at school. He seemed to have lost his phone at some club so…" Peeta turned to grab his coat but Madge stopped him.

"Can I come?" She asked him.

"No, best not. It's a rough place so… just stay here. I'll be back in a bit!" Peeta kissed her before turning out the door leaving Madge on her own. She let out a sigh and walked over to the counter to grab a apple.

_**Evergreen Fashion Show.**_

_**The Fabulous Mrs. Hawthorne makes me mark on New York's fashion gurus**_

_**With her new winter line!**_

Madge stared down at the leaflet and saw the image of Katherine on it. She knew in her heart that he was going to see Katniss. She just knew it.

oOo

Cato and Glimmer sat beside each other dressed to their best, Glimmer in a long sparkling dress that was studded in emeralds. Cato in a French tux that was gleaming to the lights of the fashion walkway. "I'm glad you agreed to come and put this behind us." Glimmer whispered in Cato's ear giving his a small peck as she did.

He childishly wiped the lipstick from his cheek and turned to Glimmer murmuring, "I never put it behind me." He turned back around but Glimmer stared at him bitterly for a moment or two before the music catching her attention.

"I hope you know, when this is over, so are we." Cato told her.

She tried to hold back to increasing tears that threating to fall past her eyes. But it was hard. She closed them tightly and crossed her arms. Why was she weak to the pain her enforced on her? She opened them to see the flashes of the cameras and the dressed, slim women walking up and down strutting.

oOo

"Mom, one of the models just threw up so I think you should check on her." Katniss told her Mother who fussed over one if her models. Her mother turned around looking furious at what Katniss just said.

"What? Oh god! This can't be! Dear oh dear!" Katherine ran passed Katniss urgently. Katniss stood in nothing decent as her Mother did. Just casual tight jeans and a loose lilac top with her hair brushed back into a lazy bun. But her Mother and everyone were dressed up to the nines. It made her feel under dressed and pathetic.

"Katniss." She turned to see Peeta stood behind her.

"Peeta!" She gasped and pulled him into a hug sending his stiff. She knew it meant that hugging wasn't a good idea. She moved off him and sighed.

"I came, what did you want?" Peeta asked her miserably.

"Listen, yesterday was unfair and stupid. But we can move past that right? I mean… she can't just do that and get away with it!" Katniss said to him.

He rolled his eyes and answered, "She can, Katniss, she is a Waldorf."

"No. That doesn't mean anything to me." Katniss told him looking at the techs who work the lights and music.

"Oh yeah, cause you're a Everdeen and I'm just a Mellark. Thanks for reminding me." He muttered stopping her in her tracks.

"What? What is wrong with you? Are you deluded! I was insisting that! Why are you trying to argue with me, because it's easier to cut me out then?" Katniss asked him.

"No!" Peeta yelled.

"Then what is it, Peeta? You still hate me for that night? I have three words for you, 'Get-Over-It'." She snapped at him.

"I can't!" He shouted at her.

"Why?" She shouted back.

"Because I still love you!" Peeta hissed catching her and everyone by surprise. She felt her cheeks flush and looked away.

"Um… we better get ready. Mike." She looked over to tech who nodded and turned the video on for her. She looked away from Peeta. She was risking a lot here but it was what she must do.

oOo

Glimmer frowned at the music stopped and the models ran off stage clearing the stage so people could see as a video came on. "Is this meant to happen?" She asked Cato.

He shrugged, confusion on his face as well, "I don't know."

"Wait…" Her eyes widened as the video of her and Cato appeared on the screen causing everybody to let out a gasp. She stood and marched on the stage, Cato chasing after her embarrassed by the eyes watching them.

oOo

"What are you doing?" Glimmer screamed at Katniss as she marched back stage pushing the models out her way. Cato stopped behind her looking as angry as Katniss's mother was when she ran on to the stage to apologise.

"Destroying you." Katniss screamed back at her walking toward Glimmer, Peeta stepping forward to manage the situation.

"How dare you! That is a private tape and is too far Everdeen!" Glimmer pointed at the screen furiously her arm shaking.

"No! What was a step to far was getting an innocent trapped in a crossfire like that! Peeta and Madge did nothing to you! I deserved yesterday but he didn't!" Katniss shouted.

"Woah. I don't want to be part of this but… that's true." Peeta said.

"That's what I thought." Cato mentioned.

"And you! How could you do that to me?" Katniss shook her head.

"Do what? That was last week after _you_ left _me_ remember?" Cato frowned.

"No… it was months when we were together wasn't it?" Katniss asked him.

Glimmer looked at Cato wide eyed as if to warn him not to admit it. But Cato had a conscience, everyone knew that. "I'm sorry. Yes. That's true." Cato sighed.

Glimmer closed her eyes tightly as her voice croaked from the tears raging in her eyes. She refused to let any drop for Katniss.

"Who told you?" She asked Katniss. "Who told you!" She screamed out.

"Gossip Girl." Katniss lied. As Glimmer opened her eyes she knew Katniss was lying. Katniss could tell she knew too by the look she gave her.

"God. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry but I have to go." Peeta muttered walking off.

"Peeta!" Katniss called him but he shook his head.

"This was a mistake… all of it. I shouldn't have come." He muttered before leaving them. They looked at each other.

"You took yourself down too." Glimmer felt a tear run down her cheek. "I mean, lost him and me and nearly everyone. Ruined your mothers night all because of a stupid fight."

"Yes, rub it in, G." Katniss muttered.

"I'm past that now, K. It's getting too much. I can't do this anymore without you knowing what happened when you left me. Because then we forget and it's pointless." Glimmer sniffled, "You disappeared and I had no one. I needed you the most and you just left. I understand you didn't want that life anymore and you felt depressed but. You could've told me."

"I couldn't you were too interested in screwing my boyfriend and taking me over." Katniss shook her head, a tear escaping her eye.

"I was selfish. I didn't know, K. You should have told me! I would've of stopped in a heartbeat! It was because you had everything that I wanted and I was too damn blind to see." Glimmer looked down at the floor. "I pushed you away when you needed me the most! And… that's what hurt. You never said goodbye."

"I couldn't, G. Not to you. It would've broken my heart ten times." Katniss let out a small sob. She could sense her mother walking in on them but there was nothing but silence.

"Talk to me, please, K." Glimmer looked up at her holding out her hand. Katniss looked around. She was right, Glimmer was right. She had lost everything and returned to her old self in a week of being back. Ruined her Mom's night. Ruined Peeta and Madge's relationship and Peeta and her friendship. Got Clove in future trouble and made a mess of herself.

"I can't." Katniss ran out, Glimmer ran to go after her but Cato stopped her.

"Let her go." Cato told Glimmer, "You owe her that freedom."

Glimmer sunk to her knees crying and sobbing. She wanted her friend. She didn't cry for nobody. Unless it was Katniss. She, to her, was somebody.

**I smell victory, but was it in G's place or K's? Nope. It was in the place of Lil C. Congratulations Lil C you conjured your first level of bitchiness. Manipulating and helping the enemy? Good job. Your officially 'insider'. As for the remains, K and G of course, rumour has it amends were made but left unmade. Where's our it girl run too now? Let's hope it's not on the next train to cowardice.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	5. V: Sweet Capture

**We all hate the day after that crazy night. Whether it be waking next to someone you met at a bar, or waking from a night out. We all hate them. Although some of us have that day were we surface from a big wreck that we made ourselves. Word is K to residence at Big G's apartment whilst G is no longer riding the same bed as Big C. What happened there? Only time will tell. But unlike some, Gossip Girl can't wait for time. Get digging, Kitties.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**

Peeta sat at the counter sipping his juice before putting a waffle in his mouth to distract his teeth from biting his lip in thought. He was concerned about where Katniss would've ran to and how long it was until Madge broke up with him.

"Hey." Henry spoke to Peeta from the lounge area.

"Dad, I didn't see you there." Peeta said stunned by his father's quietness.

"Madge came by and asked me to give this to you." Henry walked over toward Peeta with a note in his hand. It was only a note, no more, no less. Peeta took it from his Dad and sighed. "Could you leave me for a moment?" He asked Henry.

"Of course, Son." Henry nodded solemnly before walking away with his head hung.

_**Dear Pete,**_

_**Being with you was the best time I had in years. We laughed and cried but I was never fully happy with it. I wanted more, and more I mean, you to myself. That sounds egotistical, I know.**_

_**But I'm on my own, you know that. And for you to go against it that made me see the light. I believe people were put in to each other's lives for different reasons. Me and you met because we were nobody. We both needed friends and that was all. Friends. **_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

_**But you weren't meant to love me back. You and Katniss were meant to attract. I'm just a barrier. I'll be here to hold your hand and help you when you're down but I can't always be around.**_

_**Go get her.**_

_**Madge X**_

Peeta closed his eyes tightly letting out a breath and his folded the note away into his pocket and with the words 'Go get her' running through his head he walked out the door.

oOo

"Well where is she Gale?" Katherine asked Gale crossing her arms staring at he sat on the couch a bottle of gin in his hand and a careless look on his face.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone." Gale said to her.

"Son, please. We need your help not your lies." Haymitch said trying to keep himself from shouting at Gale.

"I'm not lying." Gale shook his head.

"Well obviously you must be covering for her!" Haymitch gritted his teeth but Katherine linked her arm into his and put and hand on his shoulder.

"Shush. I believe you, Gale. But please help us find her." Katherine pleaded with him.

"Fine. I'll get ready and we will head to Glimmer's." Gale told them.

"Why Glimmer's?" Katherine asked him.

"She has that skill of knowing, should I say." Gale shrugged.

The elevator doors opened and Peeta rushed in, slowing as he spotted Katniss's parents stood there looking alarmed at him. "Peeta, what are you doing here?" Katherine furrowed her brows concernedly.

"Well, I heard Katniss was staying here." Peeta said to her.

"Mellark, get out. It's a family matter. Who let you up here anyway?" Gale murmured.

"I did. He deserves to help to. He does care about her." Cato stepped from around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm sure my Dad could help and my sister. So she is definitely not here?" Peeta asked mostly Katherine.

"No, Gale says he woke up and she was gone." Katherine looked over at Gale.

"Well, Mellark, any ideas where she might be?" Gale muttered at him.

"Glimmer's?" Peeta suggested.

"Why would she be there? They aren't exactly the best of friends. Keep up, Mellark." Gale gulped a bit of gin down.

"Actually, things kind of patch up last night. Keep up, _Hawthorne_." Peeta said.

"Hm. What about your place, Peeta?" Haymitch asked him interestedly.

"I'm sure I would've sent her home." Peeta shook his head.

"Well then there's no other place but hotels and… maybe Marvel's room." Cato said to them all helpfully.

"Marvel's! Yes, we never check the hospital!" Katherine gasped.

"Well, I suggest, Me, Peeta and Gale go to Glimmers whilst you two go to the hospital to see if she is there. We meet at the Park's lake." Cato said.

Katherine and Haymitch walked out leaving them on their own. "Why are you doing this?" Peeta asked Cato.

"Because believe it or not. I'm sorry. And I owe her." Cato told him.

"Girls, girls. Relax. Let's get out of here." Gale sighed standing up putting the gin down and walking toward the door.

oOo

"Come in." Glimmer muttered as she sat at her dressing table Penelope brushing her hair they discussed Part B of the plan. The door opened revealing Peeta, Gale and Cato. "Ew, get out!" Glimmer stood shooing the girls away whilst looking repulsed at Peeta.

As they left Glimmer eyed Gale, "Any reasonable explanation for why a Brookylnite it in my room?" She looked at Cato then Peeta with a cringe.

"Wow… you're just a pocket full of sunshine." Peeta sighed sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, that don't cover it." She rolled her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Well, we are here because Katniss has fled. We don't know where and we need your help?" Cato crossed his arms.

"Really? Can't keep hold of one person let alone a group of them!" She snapped at Peeta. "This is why you have no friends."

"We just need your help." Peeta said.

"My help… hm. Why my help?" Glimmer pondered.

"Because you know the roots of the City so just get on Gossip Girl and get going." Cato shook his head as he looked away.

"Fine." Glimmer said sitting at her computer flicking the mouse, she was already on Gossip Girl looking for the next scandal. "I'll send a message. She replies instantly to mine-"

"No surprise there." Peeta murmured.

"Then we wait for a blast and off we go." Glimmer said.

"But it might scare her away." Cato said.

"No, she disconnected Gossip Girl a long time ago, remember? She told me she hadn't looked on there in ages and got a new phone." Glimmer told him.

**TO: ****Gossip Girl**

**FROM: ****Glimmer Anna Waldorf**

**SUBJECT: ****The K Situation.**

**Bitch stole my man. Where is she?**

"All done!" Glimmer stood up. Cato and Peeta looked over seeing the message and then looked at Glimmer for explanation. "They'll be expecting a fight. And with a fight there are paparazzi. Gossip Girl's paparazzi."

"Are you sure this will work?" Gale asked from his quiet moment.

"Oh joy. You're here." Glimmer rolled her eyes, "I _am_ the Queen."

"Well that answers all!" Gale sniffed.

"Listen, if you're not going to help then why are you here?" Glimmer asked.

"Yes. That's a very good question." Peeta said.

"Because, she is still my step-sister. Which brings me to ask why are _you_ helping?" He narrowed his eyes at Glimmer.

"Because, she's my friend. And I'm not letting her go again." Glimmer told them.

**SPOTTED: K taking a stroll down memory lane. Question is, will she hop that train?**

"Grand Central Station!" Cato said as Glimmer read out the blast.

"We need to split up." Peeta suggested.

"What? We'll need more people to cover this city." Glimmer frowned.

"Maybe I can help?" Madge asked stood at the door.

oOo

"We're here." Peeta said as him, Madge and Glimmer walked toward the station knowing they had ten minutes till the train arrives.

"Why are you bothering, you made it clear you didn't want to be with her?" Glimmer looked at him arrogantly as they crossed the road.

"Because I came here to try again. Like you I don't want to let her go." Peeta replied to her catching a glance with Madge.

"Yes well we all make mistakes. Maybe yours was just plain sense?" Glimmer rubbed in grinning as she looked at the doors of the station.

"Glimmer, shut up." Madge muttered glaring at her as they stopped on the entrance by the stairs. "Peeta, you go get that chance you never had. Glimmer got her friend back, you get your crush. Maybe it'll be something more but if not… don't ever give up. I didn't. Until now." Peeta sighed and pulled Madge into a hug.

"Thank you, Madge. Thanks." He looked at her.

"Go get her!" Madge patted his shoulder weakly watching as he raced down the steps. Her heart-breaking each step he took toward her.

"You still love him don't you?" Glimmer eyed her.

"Yes." Madge sighed.

"Good. And here's the money I owe you. Now I want you gone by tomorrow, do you hear?" Glimmer watched as Peeta walked toward Katniss.

"Yes, but Glimmer?" She looked at her, "Thousand dollars might not cut it long." She then turned and walked out of the station.

oOo

"Katniss." Peeta spoke her name so calmly she almost thought it was just a wisp of wind passing by her until she turned around and saw him.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" Katniss asked him her hands tightening on her bags as she watching him walked toward her.

"Saving you from the biggest mistake in your life." Peeta told her, "I don't care that you're in this other world because it's your home, I don't care your best friends a tasteful bitch. I just want to say, that night was the best of my life and the worst. You left. And I can't let that mistake happen again." Peeta stopped.

"Peeta, I know. I heard this a million times when I look into your eyes but… I came back to _try_ and restart and ended up in sector one all over again!" Katniss sighed.

"I understand that but I can help. We can help put you back up. Me and You." He held out his hand to her, "Don't leave me standing alone again."

Katniss let out a small sigh as she tried to unlatch her hand from her bag. Her heart told her to stay but her mind told her to go. His hand was out there to be taken, and she wanted to be the first to take it.

Her bag hit the ground as did the other as she leapt into his arms. Her lips meeting his as they held each other in embrace and passion. Together again.

**K and P reunited again. Can I get a 'Aw'? Nobody? Oh well. This fairy tale is in for a treat, you know better than anybody, K, that nothing lasts for ever here. G officially back in the game? Better watch out M you try it on with P again and heads will roll. Until then, we'll have to wait to see how this tale unfolds.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


End file.
